


Something About Kittens

by McCrying



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fluff, High School AU, I Wrote This Like A Year Ago, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCrying/pseuds/McCrying
Summary: Dan has acquired a new family member in the form of a fluffy kitten. He cannot wait to show his best friend Phil and invites him over immediately, knowing that Phil will love the little kitten.So why did Phil return from the bathroom with red, glassy eyes?--- summary is trash, so is the story tbh





	

Dan grinned as he sprinted towards his best friend, his school bag flailing hopelessly behind him.  
“Phil!” he cried out, immediately grabbing the attention of the other boy. Phil was sat outside the school gates, where he always sat as he waited for Dan to get to school every day. A smile crept across Phil’s face as he spotted Dan.

Dan practically crashed into Phil as they made contact, Dan slamming his hands onto Phil’s shoulders. A glint of curiosity filled Phil’s eyes as he met Dan’s excited ones.  
“Well someone got out of the right side of bed today!” Phil giggled as Dan crouched down to catch his breath. That 50 metre sprint from the bus stop impacted him in ways that he was too embarrassed to admit.  
“You have to come back to mine after school today!” Dan almost yelled between gasps for air. Phil tilted his head as if he was going to ask Dan why but he was cut off by the brunette.  
“It’s a surprise,” Dan grinned, his voice breathing stable enough to form legible sentences. The school bell interrupted their exchange and Phil shrugged his shoulders.  
“Okay, I’ll come to yours after,” he agreed.  
“Well, you’re in for a treat, my friend,” Dan said as both the boys made their way into the school building.

 

Dan could barely concentrate during his lessons as he was too excited about what he was going to show Phil after school. He knew that Phil would love it, as he never seems to shut up about animals. Dan supressed a squeal as he recalled the little ball of fluff he had held in his hands that morning. The purchase of a kitten was completely spontaneous on his parent’s behalf. They confessed that the house felt ‘too lonely’ without a little creature roaming around the rooms and Dan had to agree. So together they went to the animal shelter, which homed many kittens barely 7 weeks old and homeless. Dan’s heart had ached as he peered into the cage of the little fluff-balls. He had always been fond of cats, but felt slightly uneasy about their claws. Something he knew he would overcome in a few days. He had known immediately that the Tabby was the one that he wanted to buy. The kitten seemed to have character, as he toppled from a little ledge at the top of the cage down to the blanketed bottom, landing hard on his paws to lick Dan’s fingers through the bars. Dan had never fallen in love so fast.  
“What are you thinking about?” the sound of Phil’s voice distracted Dan from his thoughts. “You’ve been staring into space for the past five minutes,” Phil said. Dan was lying on the grass next to Phil, who was sitting legs crossed leaning against a tree.  
“Lunch is so boring when there’s no one to talk to,” whined Phil.  
“Sorry,” Dan blushed. Phil was always having to remove Dan from his thoughts as he got lost in them a fair bit. Dan was always embarrassed, but Phil claimed to find it endearing.  
“Is this about that surprise at home?” Phil asked.  
Dan could barely hide his ear splitting grin. Just the thought of the kitten filled Dan with pure joy.  
“I can’t wait to show you,” Dan said. He gazed up at Phil who looked down to meet Dan’s eyes. Dan couldn’t help but notice the brief flush of pink that spread across Phil’s cheeks. 

“Hurry up!” Dan shouted at Phil, tapping his feet impatiently as Phil shoved his school books into his bag.  
“God,” Phil huffed, “this better be bloody amazing or I’m blanking you for a week.”  
Dan gripped Phil’s wrist and started to drag the tall boy behind him.  
“I promise you’ll love it.”  
There was that flush of pink again that Dan decided was due to sudden exertion. That wouldn’t explain the first one though. Dan pushed the thought to the back of his mind, right now he has something much more important to focus on. 

The two boys practically ran from the bus stop to Dan’s house. Dan could barely contain his joy and Phil was just as excited as Dan. Dan fumbled for his keys, missing the lock hole a few times before the key finally slid in. He opened the door.  
“Dan, is that you?” Dan’s mum called from the living room. Dan speed-walked towards the location of his mum’s voice, Phil hot on his tail.  
“Oh, hi Phil,” Dan’s mum waved as she spotted Dan’s dark haired friend. It was not uncommon for Dan to bring Phil home after a day at school. In fact, it occurred more days than not.

Dan jumped as he spotted the lump of fluff caressed in his mum’s hands and immediately fell to his knees to stroke the kitten. The animal stretched his paw out to Dan’s face as if to reciprocate the strokes and Dan felt tears well up in his eyes. God damn, he was weak.  
“So is this what you wanted to show me?” Phil asked from the doorway of the room. There was a slight hesitancy to his words, as if he was nervous about the creature that now was rolling along the carpet.  
“Isn’t he adorable?” Dan whisper yelled- trying to refrain from screeching as he didn’t want to startle the kitten.  
Phil nodded in agreement, though his smile seemed to be forced. Dan brushed it off. He bent down to pick the kitten up and brought it over Phil, who took a noticeable step backwards. Dan raised his eyebrows.  
“His name is Tony,” Dan’s mum piped up. Dan giggled at the name. For some reason, it suited the cat perfectly. Phil managed a smile, but it quickly fell. Dan could feel the discomfort rolling off of Phil, like a constant stream of tsunamis.  
“Are you scared of cats or something?” he asked curiously. Though it didn’t make sense, because Phil was obsessed with all animals, he even drew cat whiskers on his face for Halloween one year. Phil shuffled his feet, avoiding Dan’s eyes.  
“Something like that,” he admitted.  
“Well there’s no need to be scared,” Dan smiled kindly. He held the kitten out to Phil, gesturing for him to pat it. “He’s as harmless as a butterfly.”  
Phil winced a little bit, but reached his hand out anyway, allowing the soft fur to run through his fingers. Dan noticed his body physically relax at the touch, but his face still held caution. Maybe Phil didn’t like cats after all. Dan passed the kitten back to his mother who grinned at the ball of fur.

“Are you hungry, Phil?” Dan asked. Phil nodded his head. Dan led them both to the kitchen and he tried to ignore the look of relief on Phil’s face as they left the kitten behind them. Dan decided he wanted cereal and knew that Phil would too, so he poured two bowls and handed Phil a spoon.  
“So what do you think?” Dan asked Phil. Curious to get a reason as to why Phil seemed to dislike his cat.  
“Well, he is adorable,” Phil smiled. But it seemed forced.  
Dan was about to ask Phil what’s wrong but Phil interrupted him.  
“I need to go to the bathroom,” he said as he rubbed his eyes. Dan nodded and promised to not eat from Phil’s bowl whilst he was gone. Phil smiled and turned to go to the bathroom. Dan eyed Phil as he walked away still rubbing his eyes.

“Look, I should really go home,” Phil stated as he walked out of the bathroom five minutes later. Dan wondered what took him so long but then decided he really didn’t want to know. He did, however, notice the slight redness to Phil’s eyes, which seemed to be glazed over, as if he’d been crying. But Dan would have known if his best friend had been crying. Or so he thought. Dan ignored his thoughts and offered to walk Phil to the bus stop.  
The cool outside air nipped at Dan’s neck as they made their way to the bus stop at the end of the street. Phil kept sniffing his nose and Dan brushed it off as being due to the cold. Once they reached the stop, Dan turned to face Phil.  
“Well, that was delightful,” Phil smiled, though it was noticeably forced. “I’m happy for you, I know you love cats.” Dan’s heart sank a little. This wasn’t quite the reaction he had wanted from Phil. He had hoped he’d have been a bit more enthusiastic.  
“I thought you did too,” he sulked. He was never good at hiding his emotions. Phil must have noticed the look of disappointment on Dan’s face because he sighed.  
“Look,” he started, “I do love cats. I just may have never told you that I kind of may be somewhat allergic to them.”  
Dan stared at Phil. A sudden burst of complete adoration shot through Dan as he looked at his ridiculous best friend.  
“You complete and utter idiot,” Dan yelled as he flung his arms around Phil, whose eyes were watering now. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”  
Phil shrugged. “There was never any reason to,” he admitted. Dan agreed that it never came up in conversation but he was still upset that Phil never even mentioned that he had any allergies at all.  
“Wow,” Dan sighed, “now I wonder how many things I don’t actually know about you.”  
Phil shrugged yet again. “That’s the only thing,” he replied.  
Dan broke out of the hug to look into Phil’s eyes. Their usual bright blue was dimmed by the deep red that roped around the iris.  
“Well, how can I be sure that I can trust you?” Dan asked, more sarcastically than anything. “I seem to recall you telling me that I know everything about you not that long ago. What lies,” he tutted. Phil must have known that Dan was joking, but he still seemed a little uncomfortable. Dan gasped.  
“What?” he yelled. “There is something that you’re still hiding from me?!”  
Phil giggled and shook his head.  
“Maybe there’s one more thing,” he nearly whispered, his cheeks a definite shade of red. Dan eagerly shook Phil’s shoulders. Phil seemed reluctant to expand on his statement and Dan was not going to accept no explanation.  
“I swear to god, Mr Philip,” Dan threatened, “if you do not tell me this secret you are keeping I will not hesitate to put cat fur in your lunch tomorrow.”  
Phil lightly punched Dan on the shoulder. “Then I might die and you will never know my secret,” he responded, sticking out his tongue. That just made him look more ridiculous to Dan, his small tongue sticking out underneath his completely swollen eyes.  
“Tell me,” Dan whined. Phil shook his head in response. Dan was about to tackle Phil to the floor in an attempt to beat the truth out of him, but the sound of a vehicle brought him to his senses. Phil visibly perked up at the sound of the bus pulling over to the stop. He turned to Dan with puffy, red, watery eyes and grinned.  
“Whelp, that’s my lift,” he chirped. He made to turn around but Dan grabbed his wrist.  
“We will be continuing this later, Lester,” he said, playfully glaring at Phil.  
“Well of course, Love,” Phil replied and, much to Dan’s shock, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Phil winked at Dan, giggling when he saw Dan’s face fall with confusion and turned to board the bus.

Dan tried to brush the kiss off as a joke. Phil was surely teasing him. That didn’t stop him from hoping that there was something more. Maybe Phil’s secret was in that kiss. Dan blushed at the thought. Then again, maybe Phil’s allergies were playing up, and he was just delirious. Dan hoped not. He would squeeze the truth out of Phil tomorrow. For now, Dan would mindlessly wander home, acutely aware of the burning patch on the centre of his icy cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off the time I bought a cat and my friend came over without me knowing she was allergic. rip, I almost killed my friend.
> 
> This story is kind of childish and not really my style but it is so. adorable. and I love it.
> 
> (Also I keep trying to fix the paragraphing to make it more mobile friendly but it won't make the changes :'( so sorry it looks like one massive slab of text)


End file.
